


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, JUST, M/M, Prompt Fic, it's just shiro/matt, pure angst, there is no one sided relationships no don't worry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“We’ll be fine. I promise, nothing bad will happen.” Shiro smiled and took Matt’s hand, giving it a squeeze to tell him, </em><b>he was alright</b>. Matt slowly nodded his head. He opened his mouth, but decided against whatever he was going to say, instead returning the kiss Shiro had given him earlier.<br/><em>“It’s a promise.” </em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dextra2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextra2/gifts).



He vaguely felt soft hair, chapped lips, remembered sparkling eyes, so brown and bright filled with joy, filled with ideas bursting at the seems, filled with want for more, a want to see all, take in everything, to accomplish so much. He remembered happy days, starting days, days at the academy, so young and clean, minds to meld, ambitions to achieve, of friendship that slowly became something _so much more_. Holding hands, hugging in the dorms, small kisses when no one watched, hair ruffling when he looked so adorable in the mourning. No one knew, no one apart from close friends and family when the time came. 

He awoke with a jolt, gasping for air. Shiro placed a hand on his chest, looking down to both of his hands, the one tainted by a clouded past he could barely remember, the other flesh and blood, the one of emotions past, that could feel, that could be kind and caring. He ran his left hand over his face, sweat clingy to the palm of his clammy hand. He felt like a train had ran over him. A train had most definitely ran over him, metaphorically, but maybe even physically. He swung his legs slowly over his bed to the floor, if he worked out, he could push the thoughts away. He didn’t need this now. _He didn’t want to think_. _Think of possibilities and realities he would have to face, things he didn’t want to remember_. He bit his bottom lip. He needed to be strong, he needed to be calm, cool and collected. He was the leader of Voltron, he couldn’t let his emotions destroy him, so he suppressed. Suppressed so much to the point of feeling numb. Training helped. Cleared the mind, helped focus, to forget, to forget for a time before he was hit with a new wave of emotions again. 

The path to the training centre was ingrained into his head by now; a route he knew like the back of his hand. He breezed through the halls, no one else in sight, nothing more than distant sounds he avoided. The castleship was large, rooms in abundance, he wouldn’t be surprised if one of his teammates got curious and went investigating. When he entered the training room, there was no one. Sometimes when he wandered during his sleepless nights – was it even night?– he could find Keith up and training, it was a nice presence to have, knowing he wasn’t alone. This wasn’t one of those nights. He glanced to the gladiator robot and decided against it. He didn’t want to be reminded of the arena, how he left Matt, spared his life from certain death, but at the cost of never seeing him again.

_“My nightmares are usually about losing you.” It was a sudden remark. It was a sunny day. Clouds overhead from the recent forecast report, a storm would be rolling in later in the evening. Shiro glanced up, stared at Matt and took his hand. They would be leaving for Pluto soon, or one of it’s moons, Kerberos to be exact. The Kerberos mission was their next destination, an amazing opportunity for them. Matt looked down to their intertwined hands and smiled a small heartwarming smile._

_“What brought this up?” Shiro asked suddenly. Matt was silent for a moment, his smile only faltering slightly. He opened his mouth, closed it and pierced his lips with his teeth. Shiro sighed. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.” He hummed. Matt shook his head.  
_

_“No… It’s fine. It’s just…The Kerberos mission had me thinking,” he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder, his eyes looking up to the sky, but distant in thought, endless possibilities falling like stars. Shiro raised an eyebrow.  
_

_“Of what?” he pursued.  
_

_“Of possibilities, things that could go wrong… things that could happen to you.” His voice was low. Shiro leaned over and place a kiss on his lips. Matt flushed from the display of affection, but there were stars in his eyes.  
_

_“We’ll be fine. I promise, nothing bad will happen.” Shiro smiled and took Matt’s hand, giving it a squeeze to tell him, **he was alright**. Matt slowly nodded his head. He opened his mouth, but decided against whatever he was going to say, instead returning the kiss Shiro had given him earlier.  
_

_“It’s a promise.”  
_

The words echoed in his head. He felt himself weak. How much of a liar he was. He clenched his fists. He needed to think of something else, something less painful. He felt tears weel up behind his eyes, suffocating him. He sat himself down on a bench, close to the weights Allura had so kindly set up for him. He grasped his head in his hands, he needed to calm down. He couldn’t kick himself over this, he tried his damn best to keep Matt safe, but aliens had not been on the protocol in case of an emergency. 

“It’s a promise..” he mumbled to himself. He swallowed the saliva that had formed from his internally increasing anxiety. He took a breath, and exhaled. Another, and another, rinse and repeat until he felt his nerves settle down. He brushed his face over and his hands were clenched around the bench he sat. He felt heavy and tired. “Sorry Matt. Guess I broke that one.” He looked up to the ceiling, nothing more than the white of the walls, he tried to imagine all the stars he could see in the vast void.

_“Shiro, look! It’s Alpha Centauri A and B, it’s so bright.” Shiro opened his eyes from the nap he had been taking. He unbuckled himself and floated over to Matt, he was the one who had taken watch while his father, Commander Holt, and he rested. They had recently passed Uranus, and were on a smooth sail to Pluto. When they had passed Jupiter, Shiro had listened to Matt ramble on ecstatically about facts of the gas giant. From the satellites that surrounded it (may it be moons or actual satellites) to the composition of the planet itself, even the origin behind the name. Shiro listened to every word, his heart fluttering as he saw how much joy Matt took in sharing his knowledge._

_“They sure are.” He took in his sights around him, Uranus was nothing more than a light, looking like nothing more than a star, Neptune was growing brighter with each passing moment, and soon they would see the vague illusion of a blue planet. Suddenly Matt pointed away from the Alpha Centauri stars and to something not as bright, but still in the same location.  
_

_“That’s Proxima Centauri, with Alpha Centauri A and B, they form a three star system bound by each other’s gravity. They’re the closest stars to our system, the closest to Pluto.” He exhaled, Shiro gave a glance to Matt, he seemed so overjoyed, a bright smile on his face.  
_

_“The closest to Kerberos.” Shiro chimed in. Matt nodded.  
_

_“I’m excited, but I’m also anxious. This is a big deal, this could be a scientific break through, but I’m just… My heart is racing a thousand miles an hour and I’m scared. I don’t even know why.” Matt turned to Shiro, anxiety and worry as clear as day. Shiro’s shoulders relaxed and he took Matt into a hug.  
_

_“You’ll do great. We made a promise, remember?” He could feel Matt nodding his head against his chest.  
_

_“A promise.” He felt the muffled whisper into his chest.  
_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the memory. His vision was fuzzy, and everything sounded as if he had been underwater. He swore someone was calling his name. It sounded familiar.

“Matt…?” He felt the hand tense, but relax again.

“It’s Keith.” His vision cleared out and he saw the familiar onyx eyes and black hair. He felt guilt form in the pit of his stomach, unable to recognize a close friend. “…Do you need to talk?” Keith asked awkwardly. He wasn’t really good a listening to people’s emotions, since he had a difficult time making out and controlling his own.

“I’m fine.” Shiro said curtly.

“You’re crying.” He looked to Keith, surprised by the declaration and passed his left hand over his face. He was crying. He felt the sudden dizziness associated with the release of emotions. “If you need to talk…” Keith trailed off, he seated himself beside Shiro, his hand a comforting presence on his back. Shiro sat there, attempting to collect his bearings. He rose suddenly and began to walk away. He needed to drink something, water preferably, since he could end up being dehydrated. Keith frowned from where he sat. Suddenly Shiro stopped.

“Do you think he’s…?” Shiro let the sentence float in the air, but Keith understood where the thought lead.

“He’s fine.” Keith wasn’t actually sure of the answer himself, but he had to give hope to his friend, who needed every bit of motivation to continue on. He watched as Shiro exited the training centre, a low, but obvious whisper that was meant for Shiro himself, but carried throughout the room.

“It’s a promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing :^)))))


End file.
